


A Nightmare

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [13]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe has a nightmare and Alec comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare

He’d been reading for some time and was thankful Magnus could sleep with a light on when he noticed the small shape in their doorway.

“Rafe it’s way past your bedtime what are you doing up?”

“Papa I had a nightmare.” Rafe said in between sobs.

As Rafe reached the bed he picked him up and held him. 

He rubbed Rafe’s back as he ssshhh’d him. 

“It was just a dream Rafe. It’s okay Papa’s got you.” 

Rafe’s sobs were calming down, “But it felt so real!”

Magnus looked groggily over and when Alec gave him the ‘I got this look’ he went back to sleep.

“Do you want to talk about it mijo?”

Rafe looked up at him and shook his head yes.

“Okay why don’t you tell me as we take a trip to the kitchen.”

He picked him up and carried him as Rafe recounted how he had been chased by demons in his nightmare.

They’d been worried about Rafe and all the things he’d experienced before they’d found him. 

Thankfully for the most part their little boy was fine besides the nightmares every once in a while and those times he needed more cuddle time with them. 

He got Rafe a glass of milk as he continued to rub his back. 

“Daddy and I will protect you Rafe. You don’t ever have to fear demons okay? And if Daddy and I aren’t with you then your brother, grandma, grandpa, aunties, and uncles will okay? And one day soon you’ll learn how to fight like Daddy and I do. Daddy and I love you so much Rafael.”

“I know Papa I just get scared. Will you sing me my song before I have to go back to bed?”

“Of course as long as you remember Daddy has the better singing voice.”

That got a little laugh out Rafe.

Alec picked him back up off the counter and held him as he took a seat on the rocking chair. 

Rocking back and forth he began to sing Rafe’s favorite lullaby hoping that would help him get back to sleep.

“Qué linda manito que tengo yo, qué linda y blanquita que Dios me dio // Qué lindos ojitos que tengo yo, qué lindos y negritos que Dios me dio // Qué linda boquita que tengo yo, qué linda y rojita que Dios me dio // Qué lindas patitas que tengo yo, qué lindas y gorditas que Dios me dio”

The little boy was fast asleep as he finished the last verse. 

Alec carried him back to bed, tucked him in, and kissed his little forehead before returning to his bed. 

“Is he alright?” Magnus asked 

“Yeah just needed some milk, a song, and some snuggled from his favorite papa.” He replied

“I wish we could make the nightmares go away”

“Me too, but we’re doing what we can and for the most part I think Rafe is okay.”

“You’re right. He is definitely a resilient little shadowhunter.”


End file.
